edfandomcom-20200215-history
An Ed is Born
"An Ed is Born" is the 4th episode of Season 4 and the 81st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy makes a home movie of himself in an attempt to show to his brother that he is not a "Pipsqueak" anymore. Plot The episode begins with Rolf sniffing along the sidewalk. After he goes right over Jonny, he tells him to be silent. After a while, he reaches Ed's bedroom where Ed along with a nagging Edd is teaching Rolf's chickens to swim. Just as Rolf is about to yell at them, he is knocked out the basement window by a huge package that was pushed down the stairs by Eddy. After Rolf takes his chickens back, Ed tells them "that concludes our lessons for today, ladies". Eddy comes down and, in a good mood, tells them that it is a gift from his brother. Eddy tears the wooden box open only to find it full of a pacifier, a diaper, and a rattle. Ed and Double D laughed at the diaper and pacifier, but Ed is fascinated by the rattle. After suggesting to make a movie by Edd, Eddy decides to make one showing how much he has grown up to his brother. They start in front of Eddy's garage. Eddy swings on a vine (really a rope) with a big orange mustache and lands on a chair. Eddy tells his brother that he is rich, but it goes downhill when Double D accidentally catches Ed gluing money signs on garbage bags. Eddy's fake mustache falls off and that means "cut, cut, cut." Next scene, Eddy and Ed are walking down the sidewalk where Eddy claims that while the Cul-de-Sac hasn't changed much since he remembered and left it, he is mayor now. When he also claims that Kevin has now become the neighborhood dork and Kevin overhears this, he decides to get even by giving Eddy a bicycle wedgie by tying his underwear to the back of his bike and speeding off down the street (He yells out as he drives off, "HEY DOUBLE DWEEB! YOU GETTING THIS?"). Eddy then tells his brother that Kevin collects underwear and gives it to the poor but then gets pulled away and as Kevin speeds off with Eddy stuck, he gets his underwear torn off and crashes to the ground. Ed and Edd rush off to make sure he is alright. When Edd starts recording again, The Eds are in the playground. Eddy says he owns it, so when Sarah and Jimmy come, Eddy says they have to pay to go on the swings. Sarah then punches the camera out of Edd's hands. As Edd gets the camera back, Sarah screams at Ed to get Eddy away. Ed obeys her, drags Eddy away, and ties him around one of the beams of the swing-set. Eddy claims that Ed is showing Sarah what Ed will do to her if she doesn't go away. After getting Eddy stuck to the swing set, he puts Sarah and Jimmy on the swings and gives them both a push. After that, Ed is playing with the camera while Edd and Eddy are thinking of some new ideas. Ed swallows the camera and we get to see his stomach. Edd fishes the camera out of Ed while nagging on what it could do to his digestive track. The Eds then notice a humming Nazz doing her nails. Eddy claims that she is his girlfriend and comes in to "put the moves" on her, but he ends up getting karate kicked into a fire hydrant. Ed gathers Eddy and dries him off while Jonny steals the camera. Eddy angrily pounces on Jonny and buries him, along with Plank, except for his head in a garden. With the camera back, Edd gets a shot of Ed (dressed as Rolf) telling Eddy how he's his jet setter. Eddy takes the rattle from Ed and throws it up. It then hits the real Rolf, who then proceeds to angrily chase the Eds with a rake. They go to The Junkyard next, where Eddy shows Big Bro two things (He even mentions that the other kids are too chicken to come to the Junkyard now): A car and, what Eddy claims to be a hard-boiled egg boiler. But there's something far worse than eggs inside: Kankers! The Kankers take Eddy for some smooching, but he is then rescued by Ed and Edd. The three then evacuate the junkyard with Eddy screaming for his life. The Kankers wave goodbye. Back in Eddy's room, Eddy give one last attempt to show his brother how cool he is. He has gathered up all the "kids" to his place for a party. He then proceeds to give everyone he sees his autograph. All seems to be going well until Rolf walks in, angry once again. Eddy promptly signs Rolf's face, which only makes him angrier. It is then revealed that the Eds have stolen Rolf's chickens again, and that the "kids" are actually cardboard knockoffs mounted to the chickens. After having his face vandalized and his chickens stolen a second time, Rolf proclaims that he must "unleash his rage now" and attacks the Eds, throwing Eddy onto his wall and chasing Ed. A chicken flies into Edd and his camera malfunctions. It comes back online in time to film the scene. As Edd lies on the ground with Ed and Eddy under attack in the background, and with it's battery life almost depleted, Edd mutters his final words to the camera: "I think your brother's got the picture, Eddy" and Eddy screams as the camera dies. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': Rolf sniffing on the ground "Hiya, Rolf, what'cha doing there, guy?" Rolf: to Jonny "Silence! Rolf must brood!" back to sniffing the ground ---- *'Rolf': for Edd to stop "Let Rolf understand this. I suppose disgracing Rolf is okay to you, Ed boy?" enlarge pretending to be understanding of Ed, then return back to normal size while Double D steps back "Walking off with Rolf's chickens like a fine howdy-do?" Ed: a handful of chickens "It was their idea, Rolf. As they wanted to be the best chickens they could be! Bless their little giblets." Rolf: "Is this so, Ed boy? You have squeezed an orange rind in the eye of Rolf! Return the chickens or Rolf will…" large box hits Rolf and sends him flying out the basement window Ed: goodbye to the chickens as they leave through the window over the ski "That concludes our lesson for today, ladies! Ta-ta! Same time tomorrow!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey guys, look what my brother sent me, that big lug." Edd: "Your brother sent you this?" Ed: "I think his brother sent it to him, Double D." Eddy: "Check it out! I bet it's a car or something!" Edd: "Why this seems to be addressed to a 'Pipsqueak', Eddy. A pet name for his baby brother I assume?" and Double D began snickering of 'Pipsqueek' Eddy: of the 'Pipsqueak' label on the crate "Yeah? So, that means head honcho in our house." and picks up a pacifier from the crate "Why else would he send me a key to his new truck?" shows them a pacifier with Edd and Ed started laughing hysterically ---- *'Ed': labels on bags of garbage to make them look like sacks of money "Boy, being rich really stinks." Eddy: "What the heck are you doing?! Don't film that!" Edd: while Eddy's fake mustache falls off his face "Sorry, Eddy. The planet-bearing story threw me off." Eddy: "Cut! Cut! How's my brother supposed to think I'm cool, when you guys keep…?" looks at the screen and shakes his head like the rattle ---- *'Kevin': Eddy's underwear and put it on the back of his bike and rides off "Neighborhood dork, huh? Hey, Double Dweeb, you getting this?" Eddy: about Kevin while his underwear is being pulled by Kevin on his bike and holding on to the fire hydrant "He collects underwear and gives it to the poor. Pretty stupid, huh, Bro? Help!" turns fuzzy "Slow down, Kevin! I was just kidding! Stop, please! No, wait!" ---- *'Edd': panning around for Eddy "Eddy, w-where are you?" Eddy: and offscreen in the background "Over here, Spielberg." ---- *'Eddy': "Rolf? Did I forget to sign Rolf? There you go stretch."Rolf's face; pauses as Eddy looks at Rolf motionless Rolf: outraged "YOU HAVE VANDALIZED ROLF'S FACE, AND YOU HAVE--" chicken and Rolf cardboard cutout "…And you have stolen Rolf's chickens yet again?!" camera and glares menacingly at it "You stealing Rolf's soul with your film box?!" Edd: nervously "Why, of course not, Rolf! What gave you that impression?" Rolf: enraged "Rolf will release his rage now!!!!" Eddy: in the background "Wait! Uh, we can work this out!" Rolf: in the background "SCHLO-HOI!" beats up Eddy offscreen and tosses him at the cardboard cutouts and Ed sees the cardboard cutouts' heads decapitated Eddy: "Aah!" Rolf: in the background "Return Rolf's chickens!!!" begins to run off as Rolf begins to beat up Ed and Eddy while taking back his chickens Ed: "Aah!" Rolf: "RETURN THEM!!!!" chickens come across to Double D and the camera Edd: "Shoo! Go away! Don't touch me!" camera gets knocked out of Double D's hands Ed & Eddy: running from Rolf "Aah!!" Rolf: "Stop! I must punish you!" Eddy: in the background while being chased by Rolf "Mommy!" Edd: a "low battery" signal flashes on the screen "I think your brother's got the picture, Eddy." screams off-screen as the camera shuts off and the credits begin to play Transcript An Ed is Born (transcript) Trivia/Goofs *Most of this episode is shown through Ed's camera rather than a normal third person view. *The music from Eddy's bedroom can be heard from the season one episode "Quick Shot Ed". **The music also plays during the end credits, as opposed to the usual theme song. This is the only time in the series where alternate music is played. *When the sky is first seen, the clouds are light yellow. But in later shots, they aren't. *When Eddy digs through his box, the wall behind is violet instead of blue. *Eddy throws the rattling toy onto Rolf's head, but when the Eds are being chased right after, Ed is holding it again. (Unless Ed quickly grabbed it before Rolf started chasing them) *Eddy references movie director Steven Spielberg when joking about Edd's camera technique in the playground. *At the foot of Eddy's bed, there is a Barry White record. He is a Grammy Award winning record producer. You can read more about him here. *'Running gags:' #Ed playing with the rattle that Eddy recieved from his brother at the beginning of the episode.. #Static occuring occasionally in the camera when the camera slightly malfunctions. *Reasons why Rolf was angry in this episode: #Ed stealing Rolf's chickens to teach them swimming, while assuming the chickens wanted to learn how to swim. #Eddy tossing the rattle Ed was holding, and hitting Rolf's head while he was raking the leaves, then Rolf chases the Eds while holding his rake. #The Eds stealing Rolf's chickens again and Eddy writing on Rolf's face, which results in Rolf beating the Eds up. *A lot of this episode's content parodies the movie, The Blair Witch Project, such as the camera view, and how Double D, when they were in the playground, said, "Eddy, w-where are you?" The purpose of Eddy's camera is to show his Brother how cool he is, while in The Blair Witch Project, it was to show the existence of the Blair Witch in a Maryland forest. Like the ending, Double D drops his camera like Heather drops her camera because something attacks them. For Double D, Rolf and the chickens attack him, while in The Blair Witch Project, Heather is attacked and eaten by the Blair Witch. *Ed's camera is seen again in the episode "A Town Called Ed". *This is the only episode (excluding the specials) to have a different end credits theme. http://www.the3eds.com/music/an_ed_is_born_credits.mp3 *Ed's bathtub is filled with regular water instead of gravy in this episode only. (Ed may have replaced so he can "train" the chickens). *This is the only time we see Ed's digestive system. It shows a discarded soda can, a banana and a sock in his digestive system that hasn't been digested yet (mega-unsanitary). *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *It was unknown how Plank took the camera from Double D's hands and gave it to Jonny since he has no hands. *Ed can lift much heavier stuff, but when it comes to carrying Eddy in a crate up the stairs, he can't, probably because of the weight of the crate with Eddy inside, or possibly the incline of the stairs or he was not being serious and was goofing around when he carried it up. *During the part where Eddy says "Don't get 'arty' on me Double D.", the Closed Captioning says "Don't get hardy on me Double D." If you listen closely, it does sound like Eddy is saying "Don't get hardy on me, Double D." *When Rolf was in the beginning to find the hens, you can hear a part of the theme music of Ultra Q. *There is evidence in this episode that Ed has pica, a condition where people feel the urge to eat items that aren't food. He, at will, swallows the camera, and other nonfood objects can be seen in his stomach when Edd retrieves it. This is seen in other episodes as well. *Double D for most of the episode uses the camera and is only seen if the camera is not in his hands. Gallery Edsandrattle.png|"Listen." eddy king.jpg|Eddy is the king. keving.jpg|Kevin pulls Eddy's underwear to his bike. Ed eats.jpg|Ed about to eat the camera. Ed Rolf.jpg|Ed as Rolf anedisborn.jpg.w180h135.jpg|Eddy vandalized Rolf's face. Video Pt2OJ2JyRcs Category:Episodes Category:Season 4